deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Minasuni
"You disrupt the beauty that is music...Allow me to give you a grant performance...a performance to your afterlife..." - Minasuni Minasuni is the Herald of Music and sound, and an oc by Zinniax-13 Backstory A lover of music and singing, Minasuni was disheartened to see the people push away his records and music, leaving him in the shadows. He was eventually found and raised by the goddess of music, who treated him like her own son. He worked to outshine the other gods by chaming them with his enhanced music abilities, but was stopped by Amaterasu when taking on Anatsuki, and took on the role as the god of music, doing his best to embrace the ideals of music, and expend them to their fullest potential. Death Battle Ideas TBA Possible Death Battles * Miku Izayoi Death Battle Info Personal Name: Minasuni Age: 18 (His aging halted upon becoming the god of music) Height: 5'08 Weight: 185 Personality Minasuki is the "ladies man" kind of character, always flirting and hitting on the women. He is quite active and upbeat, always wanting action. He is also very cocky and often makes snarky remarks even when in a bad spot. He often loves pulling pranks on those he charmed for the fun of it. He also deeply cares for his friends, and will protect them if needed. He also has a sense of honor and will not let cheating/foul play slide. Gear Divinity-Tracer Microphone (A special microphone blessed by the gods, giving whoever uses it an amazing voice that can get anyone into their tune, and power their abilities through voice and music) Divine-Instrument (A special device that can form any kind of musical arbitrament that can be used to boost the power of a tune and use the tunes for magical attacks, the better the tune, the more powerful the instrument is) Skills Sound Manipulation: He can manipulate sound, creating shock-waves or enhancing his or others voices to make a better tune. Herald of Music: Being the Herald of Music, he can draw power through singing and music. The better a tune he has, the more powerful he gets, and the more powerful his singing skills get, boosting the power of some of his moves. Song of Ends: A special song that weakens the power of anyone who hears it, and weakens their will to resist his tunes. Elemental-Gig: Using a divine instrument, he can channel his musical energy into elemental magic, specifically fire, lightning, ice and light magic can be generated from his tunes. Song of luring beginnings: A special movement that can entrance opponents for as long as he has musical energy. This quickly drains his music-power and runs out quickly. Bring on the Tune!: A performance-break that can only be used when he has the max amount of music-energy possible. As he does this tune, it generates powerful country-level bursts of magic non-stop until his music-power runs out. This uses up music=power VERY quickly. Superhuman Durability: He can tank continental hits with ease, and can survive 3/4 of a planet hit. Superhuman Eyesight: He can see things 3 times farther than the normal man with ease, 5 times better at his farthest. Feats Charmed Nordica with his tune, who is normally Emotionless Defeated Anatsuki in a 1v1 Stand-Stilled against Amaterasu Outsmarted Ronson the Hunter in combat. Defeated the Stars of Order Flaws VERY cocky Through-the-roof ego. Hot-headed. Physically weak. Takes time to build up enough Music-Power to deal major damage. Mary Sue Score 35 Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Light Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:The Herald Saga Combatants